Tocando Fondo
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Tras la muerte de Lucius, Draco en una depresión ahogada en alcohol y pociones, Harry trata de ayudarlo, sin darse cuenta que primero tiene que sanar sus propias heridas. Escrito para el M!B del Drarrython


**Tocando Fondo**

Su mirada gris estaba fija en los terrenos verdes de su casa. No miraba a nada específicamente, sólo dejaba que los colores lo inundaran. No entendía cómo su madre seguía en pie, mostrando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y mientras él sentía que se derrumbaba rápidamente.

—Draco —llamó su madre aún de pie junto a su cama.

Draco sentado en el alféizar de la ventana no volteó a mirarla. Siguió perdido en el mundo de verdes y amarillos y azules frente a él.

—Cissy —llamó su tía Andrómeda por el corredor —ah, aquí estas.

Una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana removiendo sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo ante la sensación del viento  
>golpeando su rostro.<p>

—Lo que ha pasado con tu padre es muy lamentable —comenzó a decir su tía y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres al beso del dementor? ¿O a cómo alguien le hizo el "favor" de cruciarlo hasta la muerte en su celda? —su voz salió ahogada y llena de rencor. No abrió los ojos tratando de retener lo más posibles las lágrimas.

—Draco —volvió a decir su madre tratando de que la mirara, pero no podía.

Su padre había tomado malas decisiones, tan malas que ni Harry Potter lo pudo librar del beso del Dementor. Pero era su padre, el que por quince años le había demostrado su amor incondicional con sonrisas, regalos, consejos. Todos lo veían como un mal padre, pero lo que Lucius mostraba por fuera no era el Lucius que él conocía, hasta que Voldemort apareció, entonces su padre se convirtió en alguien irreconocible, pero aun así podía ver que los amaba a él y a su madre. El fin de la vida de su padre fue cruel y de eso no creía poder recuperarse jamás.

—Draco, ya le informamos a la directora Mc Gonagall que entrarás una semana tarde a tu último año —dijo su tía Andrómeda.

—No voy a regresar a Hogwarts —contestó tajante abriendo los ojos y fulminando a las dos mujeres con la mirada.

—Lo siento hijo, pero el Ministerio te lo ha impuesto —dijo Narcissa mirándolo con dolor.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente, el paisaje, los árboles, el agua del lago. Otra brisa más golpeando su rostro, cerró los ojos y quiso desaparecer.

**ª—ª—ª—ª—ª**

—Draco…. Draco….

Escuchaba voces, eran como ecos. Soltó una carcajada era gracioso, casi como escuchar a su conciencia hablar. Abrió los ojos y todo era multicolor. Todo brillaba, los colores eran tan nítidos.

—Draco es hora de ir a clases —dijo Blaise y Draco rió con más ganas, su amigo se veía… diferente, brillaba, como si lo rodeara un aura blanca.

— ¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó levantándose del suelo junto a la chimenea de la sala común —te ves tan brillante — estiró las manos y las colocó en el rostro de su amigo palpándolas.

—Draco —amonestó Blaise tomándolo de las manos—estás drogado nuevamente.

Draco comenzó a reír histéricamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y tampoco quería dejar de reír, eso era mejor que llorar.

—Vamos a clases Blaise —dijo caminando a saltitos hacia la salida de la sala común, hasta que Blaise lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y lo detuvo.

—No puedes ir a clases así, anda ve a dormir, te busco para el almuerzo ¿sí?

Draco bajo la mirada y asintió. La voz de su amigo sonaba tan triste y decepcionada y sabía que era por él. Caminó hacia su sofá favorito y se tiró, cerrando los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los abrió, Blaise ya no estaba, era hora de divertirse.

Mirando a todas partes con una amplia sonrisa, Draco caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe, ya no era divertido, ese lugar era horrible, oscuro, frío. Escuchó voces, susurros, gemidos, gritos. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y se recostó en el suelo. No quería estar allí. Quería irse, necesitaba irse. Las paredes se movían, sentía que lo aprisionaban, en cualquier momento lo aplastarían. Tenía que huir. Se puso en pie y salió corriendo.

Se tropezó con alguien que lo sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que callera.

— ¿Malfoy estas bien? — le preguntaron y sólo en ese momento se percató de que había estado corriendo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó mirando a todos lados.

—Boot… Terry Boot —dijo el chico que también era su año. Lo recordaba, Ravenclaw.

—Llévame contigo, a donde quieras, no me dejes aquí —susurró Draco recostándose en el cálido pecho del chico.

Terry lo apartó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente.

—Boot —gritaron no muy lejos —yo me encargo de él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el aroma de Blaise lo envolviera.

—Me salvaste la vida Boot, te recompensaré —dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Draco, por favor ¿Qué te estás haciendo? —le susurró Blaise mientras caminaban a la sala común.

—Mi vida apesta Blaise y no quiero vivir en ella, pero me están obligando a hacerlo —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Draco…

Unas incontrolables ganas de reír le invadieron y no pudo contenerse a carcajear hasta que se quedó sin aire, de allí su risa se convirtió en llanto.

**º_º_º_º_º_º**

Harry mordió su tostada y la masticó lentamente mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en Draco Malfoy en la mesa frente a él.

El rubio se veía pálido, sus ojos rojos y con sombras oscuras bajo ellos, dejaban claro que el Slytherin no estaba durmiendo nada. Algo estaba mal con Malfoy y la mirada preocupada que le dedicaban sus amigos lo dejaba más que claro.

Malfoy estaba metido en algo, pero ¿en qué?

— ¿Aún sigues pensando en Malfoy, Harry? —dijo Hermione con voz suave.

—Míralo, se ve tan mal —dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

— ¿Crees que esté haciendo de las suyas? —dijo Ron con voz dura.

—No, creo que sea lo que está haciendo, se lo está haciendo a él —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño —he escuchado cosas…

—Yo también ¿pero crees que sean ciertas? —Cuestionó Hermione preocupada —tomar esas pociones alucinógenas es muy peligroso y adictivo.

— ¿Por qué Malfoy haría eso? —preguntó Ron y Harry sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

No entendía por qué Malfoy actuaba de esa manera, le creía más fuerte, capaz de soportar lo que fuera, pero al parecer su fortaleza llegó a un límite y el Slytherin estaba escapando de su realidad. ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos hacía algo para ayudarle?

Malfoy levantó la vista y lo atrapó mirándole, por un momento pensó apartar la mirada, pero una amplia sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Malfoy mientras que levantaba su copa en señal de brindis.

Harry sólo asintió levemente y por las carcajadas del rubio se percató que no sólo tomaba pociones alucinógenas sino que también estaba borracho.

Soltó un suspiro y miró su plato lleno de comida, ya no tenía hambre.

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

Desde que escuchó gemidos en el corredor supo que tenía que darse media vuelta y regresar a su Sala común, pero su cuerpo no parecía conectado a su mente, porque siguió caminando hasta el origen de aquellos ruidos.

Era en un aula de clases, la puerta estaba un poco abierta, dentro las siluetas no se distinguían bien, sillas eran arrastradas, gritos, jadeos, sonidos de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Era obvio que había estudiantes teniendo sexo en esa habitación. Y Harry se sintió un poco caliente, pero la conciencia le remordía, él no debería estar allí. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se dio media vuelta, listo para irse.

—Mmm Malfoy espera —dijo la voz de un chico que le sonaba familiar. Eso lo detuvo en seco y rápidamente volvió a su posición en la abertura de la puerta. Una varita se encendió y todo se volvió una claridad azul.

Eran Malfoy y Terry Boot, desnudos, sudados y jadeantes. Harry tragó seco y su mente se desconectó por completo.

—Vamos, toma un poco, verás como todo se siente mejor —escuchó a Malfoy decir y acercar un vial a los labios de Terry, el cual asintió y se tomó un trago. La sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy no podía ser más cruel, cuando Terry abrió los ojos, el Slytherin se tomó el resto del vial —Esta será una noche que nunca olvidarás. Podrás cogerme en las estrellas y sobre las nubes —dijo Malfoy mientras se penetraba el miembro de Terry bajo él.

Terry gimió y cerró los ojos y por la sonrisa que se abrió paso en sus labios, Harry concluyó que ambos ya estaban en otro mundo.

Reacomodándose la parte delantera de su pantalón, se retiró a su Sala Común, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber espiado, pero sintiéndose peor por Malfoy.

**º—º—º—º—º—º—º—º**

La hierba era tan verde y la brisa fría golpeando en su rostro se sentía genial. No quería moverse de donde estaba, era el lugar perfecto. Aunque realmente no recordaba dónde estaba.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos mientras otra ráfaga de viento lo envolvía. Podía escuchar al viento hablarle al oído, pedirle que se uniera a él, que volaran juntos. Tal vez si se subía a las gradas y saltaba el viento se lo llevaría con él.

—Malfoy —llamaron a su lado y Draco abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Tus ojos —dijo sorprendido —son tan verdes —estiró su mano y tocó el rostro frente a él —son tan verdes —repitió —pero tristes —concluyó apartando la mirada y la mano de aquel rostro.

—Malfoy no entiendo qué está pasando contigo.

—Nada, no me pasa nada Potter —dijo molesto —estoy bien —sonrío ampliamente, pero por la mirada que le dedicó el Gryffindor supo que no era muy convincente — ¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?

—No hemos sobrevivido a tanto para que al final acabes así —dijo Potter con voz triste.

—Dile eso a mi padre —contraataco molesto— ¡Mírate! Sobreviviste y tienes la mirada más triste que he visto en mi vida. Estas muerto, tan muerto como yo. Así que no eres nadie para juzgarme —concluyó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡No por eso te tienes que destruir de esta manera! —gritó Potter apretando los puños.

— ¿Quién dice que me destruyo? A diferencia tuya, soy feliz, estoy en paz, nada me perturba —dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro, sintiendo los rayos del sol calentarle.

—No, Draco. Le estás huyendo a la realidad, que tarde o temprano te atrapará y te pedirá cuentas —contestó Potter sonando tan triste que Draco no puedo evitar mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Acaso te gusta estar triste, deprimido, desconsolado? Porque a mí no —susurró perdido en los verdes ojos. —Y no me llames Draco que no somos amigos.

—Pero me gustaría que lo fuéramos —dijo Potter sonando un poco más entusiasta.

Draco levantó una ceja y la sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro fue inevitable.

—Ven a mi mundo —dijo recostándose sobre la grama y estirando una mano hacia el moreno —sólo allí podemos ser amigos, ven conmigo… Harry.

El Gryffindor tragó seco y asintió lentamente tomando su mano. Draco jaló de él tirándolo sobre su cuerpo. Movió su otra mano por el bolsillo de su túnica hasta palpar un vial y sacarlo.

—Draco… —comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada Harry pero no lo dejó continuar.

—Toma—dijo colocando el vial abierto sobre los labios del moreno —ven conmigo.

Harry tomó el vial y cerrando los ojos se tragó su contenido. Todo el cuerpo de Draco vibró eufórico y al segundo que el vial fue apartado de los labios del moreno, Draco lo atacó con un beso, saboreando la poción y tomándose el resto que quedaba en la boca de Harry.

Sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo cosquillear y unas ganas arrasadoras de tener a Harry dentro de él, de tocarlo, de saborearlo llenaban su mente. Sentía calor, mucho calor, Harry era un fuego que lo quemaba por completo, pero no dolía, todo lo contrarió lo llena de placer, de paz, de seguridad… con Harry, él estaba seguro.

Profundizó el beso y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de Harry con libertad. Tras unos momentos de dudas el moreno hizo lo mismo. La forma en que Harry lo toca era tan pasiva, tan calmada y algo torpe. Al contrario de la suya, desesperada y frenética.

Cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron, Harry se tumbó a su lado, pero aún así le tomó de la mano.

—Todo es tan verde y azul —dijo Harry sorprendido —los colores son tan radiantes.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿No te parece maravilloso? —dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lo es.

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

—Deberías ir a clases —dijo Harry antes de besarlo nuevamente hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Considerando que veo doble y creo… creo… que estoy borracho, no considero tu idea buena —dijo Draco arrastrando la voz, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y entumecido, pero era todo tan deliciosamente nulo. Se estaba bien y con Harry sobre él, mejor —no debo ir y tu tampoco.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a Encantamientos? —preguntó el moreno besándolo en el cuello.

—Ayer —respondió estirando el cuello para que Harry tuviera más acceso —esta mañana… no sé— dijo antes de comenzar a reír.

Harry comenzó a reír con él hasta que ambos quedaron jadeando en busca de aire.

—Ya nos acabamos la botella de Whisky —dijo Harry mirando con pena la botella vacía junto a la cabeza de Draco —mañana compraré más.

—Mañana, ahora me tienes muy caliente así que termina lo que empezaste —le susurró Draco al oído y levantaba las caderas.

—Harry —llamaron del otro lado de los doseles cerrados de la cama —es hora de ir a clases. ¡Harry!

—Ya vete Ron, no voy a ir —gritó Harry riendo.

— ¿De nuevo? Pero Harry…

—Bla bla bla… ya suenas a Her… Herm….Hermione ¡carajo que difícil de pronunciar es! —gritó Harry

—Cuando estás borracho, sí —dijo Draco riendo con ganas, Harry rompió en risas a su vez.

— ¿Harry estás borracho? —preguntó Ron y sonaba asustado o sorprendido.

—Sí, Ron ya déjanos en paz —gritó Draco— que Harry me va a coger de lo más rico.

— ¡Draco! No le digas esas cosas a Ron que lo espantas —dijo Harry divertido.

Lo último que escucharon de Ron fueron sus pasos y la puerta cerrarse a su salida.

— ¿Crees que esté molesto? —preguntó Harry mirando los doseles de su cama.

Draco tomó con ambas manos su rostro y lo besó con fuerza. El beso fue algo torpe y descuidado, ambos entumecidos por la cantidad de alcohol recorriendo sus venas. Poco a poco y llevados por la desinhibición se fueron restregando, sus miembros endureciéndose por completo.

—Te quiero dentro de mi Harry —susurró Draco abrazando al moreno —te quiero conmigo, siempre. En nuestro mundo.

Harry asintió y lentamente lo fue penetrando por tercera vez ese día.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

—Esto no está bien Harry —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, siendo ya muy tarde en la noche. Harry a duras penas había logrado escabullirse de la habitación de Draco esa noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Como era de esperarse sus amigos lo esperaban despiertos.

—Sé que quieres ayudar a Malfoy, pero ya te estás pasando —dijo su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

Harry tomó asiento a su lado, el sillón favorito de los tres frente a la chimenea. Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Es sólo que… necesito que confíe en mí Hermione —dijo mirando a su amiga suplicantemente— de otra forma no me hará caso.

—Harry, ya tienen dos meses juntos y la situación no parece mejorar en nada, todo lo contrario, cada día que pasas junto a él te pierdes más —dijo tomando de la mano a Harry— después tendremos que ser nosotros los que te saquemos de la adicción y así no ayudarás a Draco, todo lo contrario.

Harry asintió, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero Draco estaba tan lleno de dolor, que no encontraba otra forma de ayudarle más que unirse a él, en su mundo…

—Harry —llamó Ron con voz suave muy poco característico de él — Tienes que parar.

Los ojos azules de su amigo lo penetraron por completo dejándolo sin palabras. Ante eso sólo pudo asentir. Tenían razón, no podía caer al fondo del precipicio donde Draco lo estaba arrastrando, la idea era sacar al rubio de él.

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

—Creo que deberíamos ir a clases hoy —dijo Harry pasando sus dedos por la pálida pierna de Draco, era tan tersa, el cálido cuerpo encima del suyo le hacían desear ir en contra de sus palabras.

—De hecho estaba pensando en que comenzar la mañana con una dosis de nuestra poción favorita sería mejor —susurró Draco en su oído y pasó la lengua por su cuello— No nos levantamos de esta cama, teniendo sexo entre nubes y estrellas ¿Qué te parece?

—Por muy tentadora que suene la idea, mejor la dejamos para después ¿sí? —Sugirió, pero sabía que Draco no aceptaría tan fácilmente así que deslizó su mano hacia el miembro casi erecto de su amante y lo acarició con firmeza lentamente—cuando tengamos toda la noche para nosotros, sin que Blaise o Pansy o Ron y Hermione nos molesten.

Draco cerró los ojos y recostó su frente en el hombro de Harry y gimió como toda respuesta.

Cuando sintió las caderas de Draco moverse con mayor velocidad, le siguió el ritmo, la pose en la que estaban no era la mejor, pero cumplía su propósito.

—Vamos a clases Draco —le susurró nuevamente y el rubio gimió—dime que vamos a clases hoy.

—Mmm vamos a clase hoy —gimió Draco casi sin aliento —y mañana y cuando quieras, pero no pares.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y aprovechó la oportunidad que el rubio le estaba dando.

— ¿Lo prometes? —cuestionó Harry moviendo con más ímpetu su mano, Draco estaba cerca, lo sabía.

—Sí —gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó nuevamente Harry y apretó el miembro de Draco.

—Lo prometo —gritó Draco y Harry chupó su cuello haciéndolo correrse con fuerza.

Draco cayó completamente sin fuerzas sobre él.

—Voy a ducharme, espero que me acompañes —dijo antes de mover con delicadeza el cuerpo del rubio y salir de la cama.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y arreglarse para clases, Draco ya lo esperaba listo sentado en la cama.

— ¿Cuando te alistaste que no me di cuenta? —preguntó Harry sonriendo y levantando las mochilas de ambos.

—A la par tuya —respondió poniéndose en pie y tomando a Harry de la mano.

Harry sentía miles de mariposas aletear en su pecho. Nunca se imaginó caminar por todo Hogwarts tomado de la mano con Draco Malfoy. Se sentía diferente y excitante.

Al llegar a clases y tomar asiento juntos, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cómodo. Le gustaba tener a Draco a su lado, así, haciendo cosas cotidianas. Despertando a su lado, caminando a clases juntos, de repente un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, comer juntos.

Sabía que todas esas cosas ya las habían hecho, pero ambos estaban tan drogados o borrachos para recordarlo.

Estando así, ambos conscientes de sus alrededores era mejor.

— ¿Qué te parece si después del almuerzo caminamos por los terrenos? —le susurró al oído y quiso darse de golpes contra la mesa por sonar tan cursi.

—Sí, los terrenos son tan verdes —dijo Draco y una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

Harry lo miró con atención, había algo en sus ojos brillantes y rojos que le hacía sospechar del estado del Slytherin.

— ¿Estás drogado? —preguntó Harry algo irritado.

— ¿Acaso tú no? —respondió con burla.

—No —dijo apartando la mirada con el ceño fruncido —La idea era ir a clases sin pociones o alcohol de por medio.

—Oh, lo siento, pero eso sonaba sumamente aburrido —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Harry lo volvió a mirar el rubio ya tenía los ojos cerrados, en otro mundo. En uno donde Harry sólo podía llegar a él cayendo en lo mismo. Esa no había sido el plan original. No estaba salvando a Draco de nada.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

Se sentí morir.

_Merlín el dolor, el frío…_

Su cuerpo se estremecía, la manta tapándolo por completo.

—Harry —susurraba Hermiones sentada a su lado en la cama. —Ya pasará, tienes que ser fuerte.

Harry quería ser fuerte, pero las ganas de ir a la habitación de Draco y tomar un poco de la poción purpura y olvidarse de todo, era demasiado tentadora, su cuerpo se lo pedía. No, a estas alturas se lo _exigía._

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a Hogsmead a pasear y distraer tu mente un poco Harry? —sugirió Ron del otro lado de la cama.

La cabeza le dolía, quería gritarles que lo dejaran en paz, pero la última vez que lo habían dejado en paz se topó con Draco y terminaron cogiendo como conejos. Por suerte Draco estaba tan borracho que lo hicieron en un cuarto de escobas, sin pociones y alcohol a su alrededor.

Esta demás decir que después se sintió como una completa porquería. No estaba ayudando a Draco y él aún era demasiado débil para no caer en el olvido que las pociones le daban.

—No quiero salir —dijo y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus músculos tensos, tan tensos que dolían. Todo dolía.

—Un poco de aire fresco no te hará mal —concordó Hermione.

—Sí, vamos —dijo Ron

Harry se destapó y fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso cuando dices ir a Hogsmead? Las Tres Escobas, cerveza de mantequilla, wisky de fuego y de repente mandarle una lechuza al tipo que le vende a Draco las pociones y conseguirme un par de viales. Así que NO Ron, no quiero ir a Hogsmead. —gritó Harry. —Sólo quiero a Draco, sólo quiero a Draco sobrio y sin pociones.

—Tengo que estar bien, por Draco… tengo que estar bien —susurró para sí mismo — Yo puedo con esto, yo puedo…por Draco. Yo puedo.

_Pero dolía tanto, su cuerpo le exigía eso que él no le quería dar. Eso que él le dio y ahora le quitaba. _

Había sido un error que ahora tenía que arreglar.

Se sintió sobre cargado de sentimientos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, sintió escalofríos y se cubrió con la manta nuevamente.

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

—Blaise está celoso —dijo Draco con burla —dice que paso mucho tiempo contigo.

Draco acomodó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Harry y soltó un suspiro. El aliento caliente del whisky de fuego que salió de su boca le molestó un poco.

—Es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no? —susurró Harry mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su rubio cabello.

Draco estaba contento con los mimos, deliciosamente entumecido, calentito gracias al cuerpo del Gryffindor y satisfecho con todo lo que habían hecho esa noche. Sinceramente ya no creía que se fuera a excitar por horas.

—Sí, pero Blaise no me entiende, nadie me entiende, sólo tú Harry —explicó para luego depositar un beso en el pecho de su amante. —Sólo tú entiendes lo que es el dolor y no querer estar en él.

Harry no dijo nada y eso le preocupó un poco.

— ¿Quieres otro vial de púrpura? —preguntó levantándose un poco para sacar la poción de la gaveta de su escritorio.

—No tranquilo, yo estoy bien —respondió rápidamente Harry apretándolo contra su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

—Qué bien, porque todo me da vueltas —dijo soltando una risita.

—Descansa, es hora de dormir y mañana tenemos que ir a desayunar temprano, hacer tareas e ir a clases —susurró Harry en su cabello para cerrar con un beso.

—Mmm no quiero hacer nada de lo que has dicho —gimió Draco.

—Lo prometiste —cantó Harry riendo.

— ¿Cuándo? Si estaba borracho no cuenta —dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—No estabas borracho —dijo tomando una cajita de la mesita de noche —te tengo un regalo.

Draco se acomodó mejor, apoyándose en sus codos y Harry puso la cajita sobre sus manos. Draco la abrió emocionado y con torpeza sacado un pulsera de plata con un dije de león, con ojos de esmeraldas.

— ¡Vaya Harry! Es hermoso —dijo parpadeando bastante, jodido whisky de fuego lo tenía viendo doble.

Harry lo tomó de sus manos y se lo abrochó a la muñeca.

—Para que me lleves a todas partes —susurró el moreno y Draco tuvo las irrefrenables ganas de besarlo.

Y así lo hizo, fue un beso torpe más por él que por el Gryffindor, se sentía tan cansado y todo le pesaba, ¿por qué Harry estaba tan lúcido y ágil?

—Voy a cerrar los ojos un ratito ¿vale? —dijo acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de Harry.

— ¡Vale! —susurró besando su cabeza nuevamente.

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

Harry trató de no tirar su mochila cuando tomó asiento junto con Draco en la clase de Aritmancia.

Estaba intentando, de verdad que lo estaba intentando, pero el rubio se las estaba haciendo imposibles. Faltaron al desayuno y llegaron tarde porque Draco no podía parar de estar excitado. No terminaban una ronda cuando ya quería ir a otra. Y antes eso le parecía de lo más excitante y genial, pero ahora que sabía que era una de las tantas maneras en que Draco se escapaba de la realidad, no le parecía tan bien.

Luego de casi arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común y con una rápida parada al baño por parte de Draco, lo cual los llevó a otro rapidito, en un descuido Draco se había tomado otra poción y la verdad es que eso ya lo tenía molesto.

Por más que lo intentaba, Draco seguía haciendo lo mismo, ni cuenta se daba que Harry ya no estaba consumiendo ninguna de las pociones o alcohol. Claro metido en su mundo como estaba que iba a notar lo que los demás hicieran a su alrededor.

Hermione le pedía por su propio bien que cortara con el Slytherin, pero Harry tenía mucho miedo de que eso acabara con Draco.

— ¿Por qué estas molesto? Hay como llamas de fuego saliendo de tu cabeza —dijo Draco mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estoy tratando de prestar atención a la clase —dijo tratando de no sonar molesto y fallando estrepitosamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —cuestionó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora, Draco —dijo mirando fijamente a la profesora, su cara reflejaba mucha molestia y lo sabía.

—Ah, es que hay algo de qué hablar —dijo Draco muy alto, la profesora Vector los miró fulminante.

—Lo siento profesora —se disculpo Harry rápidamente y esta continuó con la clase— Draco, por favor.

El rubio comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila y dándole la espalda a Harry ocultó lo que hacía, pero por el olor que le llegaba a sus fosas nasales estaba más que claro que estaba bebiendo whisky.

De verdad que esa relación que tenían no estaba funcionando. Y él a duras penas seguía luchando para no recaer.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

La forma en que Draco lo miraba con esa sonrisa limpia y sincera, sentado en el borde de la cama no lo llenaba de ánimos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Draco —comenzó a decir, quería sonar neutro pero sabía que algo en su voz lo había delatado.

—No me gusta cómo has dicho ese Draco—dijo poniéndose en pie y abriendo la gaveta de su mesita de noche —suena a malas noticias y es muy temprano para malas noticias.

—Draco detente —pidió tomando al rubio por las manos y guiándolo a que se sentara nuevamente en su cama —te quiero lúcido para esto.

—Me quieres _lúcido_ —arrastró la última palabra y soltó un bufido— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo si tú no te pasaras la mitad del tiempo drogado como yo?

—No, no lo hago —dijo mirando con tristeza al Slytherin —tengo meses sin hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendido —pero… todo este tiempo…

—Draco, esto que tenemos no está funcionando.

Pudo ver claramente todos los sentimientos que pasaban por los ojos de Draco. Dolor, angustia, miedo, decepción, ira, pero sobre todo dolor.

—Lo siento, yo…

— ¡No me digas que lo sientes! —Gritó poniéndose en pie— ¿Qué acaso ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? No claro que no lo soy…

—No es eso —dijo con voz baja, no quería discutir con Draco, necesitaba que esa conversación acabara lo mejor posible.

—No, lo sé. Sé que es por eso — dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos —No puedo más con el dolor, pensé que me entendías.

—Te entiendo —dijo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo — pero no puedo caer contigo Draco, no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Tienes que salir a flote y yo no te estoy ayudando.

Draco se sacudió del abrazo de Harry y se puso de pie.

—Vete.

Harry quería ver su rostro, besarlo y tratar de mejorar las cosas, pero esa única palabra había sonado tan al Draco que antes era, que prefirió hacerle caso.

—Lo que siento por ti es real Draco —dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación —estoy enamorado de ti, y porque te quiero es que hago esto.

Draco siguió dándole la espalda y al cabo de unos segundos Harry se marchó. 

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

Los últimos meses de clases sin Draco habían sido una tortura. Verlo en clases siempre silencioso, en las comidas sin mirar a nadie y comiendo poco. El resto del día según el mapa se la pasaba en su habitación. Lo más seguro en otro mundo donde nada le doliera y Harry no existía.

Lo extrañaba. De vez en cuando se tiraba en las gramas del capo de Quidditch, el azul del cielo y las verdes hierbas ya no eran tan brillantes, eran más bien de un color real. Como el resto de su vida. Estaban a una semana de los EXTASIS, la academia de Aurores ya lo tenía en la lista de reclutamiento. Su vida seguía adelante, con o sin Draco.

El sólo conocimiento de eso, dolía. Hermione trataba de explicarle que el Draco de quien se había enamorado no existía, era el Draco que Harry anhelaba que fuera una vez recuperado, más no el Draco que seguía perdido en su mundo.

Prefirió no discutir con ella, ella no conocía a Draco de la forma en la que él lo hacía. El que le susurraba sobre su vida en las noches, o le robaba el aliento con un beso en las mañanas. El que le contaba sus secretos recostado a su pecho o sus sueños de estar juntos para siempre mientras le hacía el amor.

Ese era su Draco, el que amaba y quería a su lado. Pero no eran correctos el uno para el otro, y lo que más le dolía a Harry era que podía salvar a todo el mundo menos a Draco.

Al menos después de tanto tiempo lejos de las pociones y el alcohol se sentía nuevamente como él, aunque sabía que con todo lo que había pasado y el proceso de recuperación que había tenido nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Aún le costaba, de vez en cuando se sentía ansioso e intranquilo, tenía la necesidad de algo sin saber qué, o al menos trataba de no pensar en el _qué necesitaba_. Al menos ya no temblaba y sentía ganas de gritarle a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Ahora cuando se sentía inquieto, tomaba su escoba y volaba por horas. Pensando en nada. Pero en las últimas semanas cuando volaba pensaba más en Draco que nunca. Espantaba los pensamientos con repasos de Pociones, Encantamientos o alguna otra materia, repasando para sus exámenes.

Suspiró mientras que pasaba otra página del libro que supuestamente estaba estudiando para su EXTASIS, lo mejor era seguir adelante, justo como le estaba pidiendo a Draco que lo hiciera.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

Después de cinco meses en la academia de Auror Harry estaba que se arrastraba hacia su casa, Grimauld Place era aún demasiado lúgubre y tal vez dentro de un año cuando tuviera más tiempo comenzaría a remodelarla, de momento era lo que tenía y le bastaba, al fin y al cabo pasaba más tiempo en la academia que en casa.

Kreatcher le sirvió la comida en la habitación mientras se duchaba y se ponía el pijama. Era bueno tener al viejo Kreatcher aunque fuera para cosas como esa, pero mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su habitación a comer se sintió deprimido y solo.

Llegar a casa y no tener a nadie que te reciba con un beso y un abrazo era algo deprimente, pero Harry no quería a cualquiera, de vez en cuando buscaba personas anónimas en quien desahogarse, porque ninguno de ellos sería ideal para ser su pareja. Algunas noches pensaba en tomarse un par de copas (o más de un par) o de repente sólo un poco de poción purpura y olvidarse que estaba solo, pero apartaba esos pensamientos con rapidez. Recordando que ya no era un adolecente y que su vida era diferente ahora.

Cortó la pechuga de pollo en pedazos pequeños, más ido en sus pensamientos que en la acción, tomó un bocado y lo masticó despacio preguntándose porque nadie era la "pareja ideal" para él.  
>Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo obvio de su pregunta. Nadie era Draco. No el Draco con problemas y destrozado, sino el Draco que lo miraba con amor y que quería estar con él.<p>

Y Harry después de tantos meses aún quería y necesitaba estar con su Slytherin. Pero lastimosamente no sabía nada él. Después de la graduación no supo nada de él. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y eso le preocupaba.

Sólo esperaba que Draco no hubiera hecho una locura como matarse. Ese pensamiento le llegó como un golpe al estomago y el hambre se le fue inmediatamente. No, ya abría salido en los periódicos. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera algo que podría llegar a pasar.

Al borde de un colapso nervioso, Harry se levantó y busco una pluma y pergamino, le escribió una corta nota a Andrómeda preguntándole por Draco y no durmió hasta recibir respuesta.

Cuando su lechuza Morfes regresó con la respuesta Harry estaba a punto de ir directamente donde Andrómeda. Respiró hondo y abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me sorprende que quieras saber de mi sobrino Draco. He de confesarte porque sé que eres un buen chico y no le dirás a nadie que la situación de Draco no está del todo bien, pero va mejorando._

_Está todo bajo control. Tú sólo preocuparte por tu entrenamiento, nostras nos ocupamos de Draco_

_y de que nada le llegue a pasar._

_Andrómeda_

_P.D: Teddy te extraña._

Sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad y releyó la nota unas tres veces más.

El cansancio que había olvidado por el estrés le llegó nuevamente con más fuerza y tirándose a la cama cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Su mente llena de la cara de Draco, de su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos grises. 

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

—Creo que la chica Greengrass sería una perfecta esposa para ti Draco —dijo su madre mirándolo fijamente.

Draco prefirió ignorar el comentario y seguir masticando su cordero. Su tía captando la indirecta comenzó hablarle de su nieto Teddy el cual estaba con Harry —hizo todo su esfuerzo por no mirar o saltar a la mención del nombre de su ex—cuidando de él esa noche.  
>Draco se retiró temprano de la mesa y se puso a trabajar. Tenía una montaña de papeles que firmar y presupuestos que hacer.<p>

Frente a la chimenea en la mesita del café estaban todos los ejemplares de _El Profeta_ donde Draco había salido, siendo elogiado por sus ganancias, por sus contribuciones al Ministerio, entre otras cosas. La sociedad comenzaba a quererlos de nuevo y supuso que la ausencia de Lucius tenía mucho que ver con eso.

Después de que Harry terminó con él y se sumió en una gran depresión, muy similar a la que tuvo cuando su padre murió, Draco sintió que realmente su vida había acabado, lo había tenido todo y ahora no le quedaba nada.

Se sumió en lo que le reconfortaba, pero después de despertar noche tras noche y mañana tras mañana sin Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que lo apartaba del dolor ya no era suficiente. Comenzó a ir a clases sólo para verlo, luego a las comidas y encerrado en su habitación leía libro, tras libro y se ponía al día con todas las tareas. Por un momento pensó que era para huir, pero la verdadera causa fue más que evidente un día en que vio a Harry susurrándole cosas al oído de la chica Weasley.

Necesitaba ser mejor, necesitaba pasar sus EXTASIS, graduarse, ser alguien admirado, querido, digno de estar con Harry Potter. Porque necesitaba a Harry de vuelta y no lo lograría tirado en el fondo del barranco en el que se encontraba.

Dos años después lo había logrado. Era todo lo exitoso que se podía ser a esa edad y más. Sabía que Harry no estaba con nadie y que llevaba una vida ajetreada en la academia de Aurores. Era el momento de poner su plan en acción, era el momento de recuperar a Harry.

Y cada vez que pensaba en dar el siguiente paso, en invitarlo a salir, su madre salía con comentarios como futuras esposas e hijos. La verdad es que eso no le interesaba, podía adoptar niños que aún seguían huérfanos a consecuencia de la guerra o conseguir a una madre sustituta, lo más importante era tener a Harry de vuelta a su vida.

Pero ¿qué tal si Harry sí quería casarse con una mujer? ¿Tener hijos de su sangre, de ojos verdes y pelo negro enmarañado? ¿Y si lo que tuvieron en séptimo fue algo que ya quedó en el pasado y no le interesaba repetir?

Tal vez, si esperaba un mes más, si cerraba otro contrato millonario, si donaba más galeones a la caridad. Tal vez llegaría a ser digno de que Harry lo quisiera de vuelta en su vida aunque fuera como amigo. Eso debería bastar ¿cierto? 

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

Cuando el ascensor se abrió ante él y Draco entró, todo su cuerpo se tensó, tenía desde la graduación de Hogwarts sin verlo y de eso ya habían pasado más de dos años. De hecho sólo sabía de él por lo que veía en _El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja_. Fotos y artículos que guardaba en un álbum y observaba todas las noches antes de dormir.

Miró al suelo y no levantó la mirada hasta que llegaran al atrio y le tocara salir. A su lado un hombre gordo hablaba con Draco de lo más animado sobre la reunión que al parecer tuvieron ese día.

Draco no hablaba, pero por la forma en que el hombre seguía hablando, el rubio al menos tenía que estar asintiendo.

Cuando la voz femenina anunció que habían llegado al atrio, esperó a que todos salieran para salir de último. Una vez fuera del ascensor se topó cara a cara con Draco Malfoy. Quien lo miraba con una serenidad que no creyó posible sin las influencias de pociones o alcohol.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió Draco con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —preguntó su voz sonando nerviosa y quiso darse de golpes por eso.

—Podemos ir al café del frente. Preferiblemente ahora, porque después perderé todo el valor que he recogido durante años. —respondió Draco mirándolo tan fijamente que Harry se sintió mareado.

—Sí, está bien —aceptó, tratando de ser valiente también.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida muggle del Ministerio, transfigurando sus túnicas para que fueran sacos. Ninguno habló, pero sus miradas de reojo se encontraban a cada momento.

Este Draco junto a él no era para nada parecido a aquel del que se enamoró en Séptimo curso. Y todos los cambios físico se hicieron notorios una vez estuvieron sentados dentro de café uno frente al otro.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas, pero a la vez temía hablar.

La mesera llegó a ellos mascando chicle y mirándolos con aburrimiento.

—Un expreso por favor —pidió Draco mirando a Harry fijamente. Lo cual lo puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—Un cappuccino —pidió sólo para salir del paso, mirando a la chica.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo y se fue arrastrando los pies.

Harry la vio desaparecer a una puerta que asumió era la cocina y se quedó mirando la puerta.

—Harry ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Draco tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero había algo en su voz que le recordaba al Draco que fue su amor en la escuela.

—Bien, academia de Aurores y eso —dijo mirándolo tenía que trabajar en relajarse y tratar de llevar esa conversación con naturalidad.

Tanto tiempo deseando ver a Draco, hablar con él. Saber si estaba bien, si aún tenía los malos hábitos de su último año. Si aún estaba lleno de dolor.

—Me imagino que estás contento de estar en lo que querías al graduarte —dijo con una sonrisa amable y el corazón de Harry se aceleró, porque esa sonrisa era tan bella.

—Sí —respondió algo apenado — aún me faltan cosas que quería al graduarme, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo ¿cierto?

—Por mi salud mental espero que no sea cierto —dijo Draco ampliando su sonrisa. Más mariposas aleteando.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Bien, muy bien —respondió a la vez que llegaba la mesera con la orden.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo agregando un poco de azúcar, revolviendo, que si esto y lo otro. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, o al menos para Harry. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero cada una le parecía más impertinente que la otra.

—Aún me falta algo en mi vida para ser feliz —dijo Draco mirando su pequeña taza —para estar completo.

Harry lo miró con atención, su cabello se veía tan brillante y su rostro era del pálido típico de un Malfoy, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas tenían un poco de color. Draco se veía tan sano, se veía tan bien.

—Ya no consumo, por cierto —dijo mirando a Harry con decisión —pase los últimos meses del colegio entre abstinencia y recaídas, pero una vez graduado me rehabilité por completo. No fue fácil y me costó muchos galeones, pero lo hice. Y estoy bien, estoy más que bien, pero no estoy completo.

Harry entendía por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación y las miles de preguntas que tenía en mente para Draco, cambiaron de rumbo y ahora eran dirigidas hacia él.

¿Era feliz como estaba? ¿Quería a Draco nuevamente en su vida? ¿Aún seguiría enamorado de él? ¿Podrán superar los errores del pasado? ¿Una relación entre ambos realmente funcionaría ahora que eran adultos? ¿Estaría Draco realmente buscando una esposa como decía el periódico?

—Me alegra mucho escuchar que estás bien Draco y que te has recuperado. Ya encontrarás eso que te haga sentir completo —dijo ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa.

—Alguien más que algo. —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Harry tomó un poco de su cappuccino quemándose cuando después de pasar por toda la espuma el liquido caliente llegó a su boca.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó la taza de sus labios lentamente.

—Seguro encontrarás a la mujer perfecta para ti —dijo mirando su taza —como tu madre.

—No creo querer casarme con alguien que se parezca a mi madre —dijo riendo un poco—no tengo ese complejo de Edipo.

Harry lo miró sorprendió y Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, ahora resulta que hacía referencias muggles. Este Draco ante él, era maravilloso, pero a la vez un extraño.

—Me refería a la esposa perfecta. La que te de un heredero y lleve las riendas de la mansión y eso —dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada.

—Supongo —dijo sonado algo decepcionado — ¿y tu señora Potter dónde está?

—En ningún lado y no creo que llegue a haber —dijo mirando hacia las mesas evadiendo mirar a su acompañante —Y si me llego a casar no creo que a mi esposo le guste que lo llamen _Señora Potter_— dijo en broma esta vez mirando a Draco.

Algo en la mirada de Draco cambio. Pasó de mirarlo con atención a un devorarlo con los ojos. Se sentía un poco incómodo a decir verdad, pero a la vez sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante la mirada. Después de poco más de dos años, Draco lo seguía excitando con facilidad.

Volvió a tomar de su cappuccino, esta vez menos caliente. Así que dio varios sorbos, la mirada de Draco bajó de intensidad mientras que él tomaba pequeñas cantidades de su diminuto café. A Harry nunca le había gustado el espresso, era demasiado fuerte y amargo. Y lo había dejado acelerado por varias horas.

Su mente divagó por la primera vez que tomó un espresso y se preguntó por qué estaba rememorando algo como eso cuando estaba sentado en un café muggle con Draco Malfoy como acompañante.

—Harry qué tal si…

—Disculpa —dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente sin saber muy bien por qué, pero le entraron unas espantosas ganas de huir—me tengo que ir. Esto fue agradable.

Sacó un billetera para pagar, pero Draco con un movimiento de mano le dijo que no lo hiciera.

—Gracias por el café, espero verte pronto —se despidió con rapidez y caminó a la salida, tratando de no caerse de tanto tropezones que se estaba dando con las mesas a su paso.

—Harry —dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano en la puerta—¿Qué tal si cenamos mañana? Aún hay mucho que ponernos al corriente —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Mañana no puedo —respondió con rapidez y la mirada triste de Draco fue ocultada cuando agachó la cabeza.

—Que tal escribirte —dijo mirándolo nuevamente, esta vez lleno de determinación

—Sí, claro —respondió y su mano fue soltada. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del café.

Ahora resultaba que Draco no era el problema, sino él. No se sentía listo para salir con Draco, ni como pareja, ni como amigos. Sabía que este Draco no era el mismo de la escuela. Y precisamente por eso no podía estar con él. A este Draco aún no lo conocía. 

**ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª_ª**

_Cada vez que leo sobre tus viajes siento envidia, no he podido viajar por el entrenamiento y cuando lo hago me la paso encerrado en los ministerios o centros de entrenamiento. Lo cual no es tan divertido como tus aventuras con la comida india o tus paseos por Viena o tus rollos en París._

_Algún día viajaré y serás tú el que sientas envidia de mí._

_La remodelación de Grimauld Place va bien, aún trato de sacar tiempo, pero el entrenamiento no me da para mucho. Igual, como te conté en la carta anterior ya me falta poco para terminar. Al menos la planta baja de la casa está terminada y mi habitación, lo demás lo haré poco a poco, no es como si tuviera invitados todo el tiempo. Sólo Teddy y a él le da igual._

_Saludos a tu madre y espero que logres cerrar con éxito el contrato con Mc Kelanth Co. Aunque no sabía que tenías interés en invertir en compra y venta de mansiones._

_Hasta la próxima_

_Harry_

_p.d: no estoy ignorando la invitación a cenar que me haces todos los días. Es sólo que necesito tiempo. _

Draco pensó que tal vez dos meses ya era tiempo suficiente, pero no quiso presionar, si Harry necesitaba más tiempo se lo daría. Él era un hombre paciente y realmente quería a Harry en su vida.

Esto de escribirse constantemente aunque no era su ideal le gustaba, se estaban conociendo poco a poco. Aunque cada vez que se encontraban en el Ministerio y se iban a tomar un café, las conversaciones no eran tan fluidas y sencillas como cuando se escribían. Estaba claro que Harry necesitaba tiempo, pero no se podía ocultar bajo un pergamino mientras pensaba si quería estar con Draco o no.

_Querido Harry:_

_La razón por la que quiero invertir en una compañía de compra y venta de mansiones es porque quiero comprar un par para un proyecto personal. Los orfanatos están muy descuidados al igual que los niños, ciertamente están cortos de galeones y llenos de niños después de la guerra y por mucho que done dinero, no es suficiente, así que quiero comprar varias mansiones, pero a un mejor precio y volverlas orfanatos y casa de estudio. Así que tus deseos de buena suerte son muy necesitados._

_Realmente espero nunca tener que leer una carta tuyo con historias de cómo te fue en tus viajes, porque quiero estar a tu lado cuando los hagas._

_Harry, se que entre líneas me pides que sea paciente, y lo estoy siendo, pero no por eso dejaré de decirte lo mucho que te quiero en mi vida. Soy diferente a todos los Draco Malfoy que conociste en la escuela. Soy mejor, sano, bueno y te amo. Y cada día que leo una carta tuya me enamoro más de ti._

_Sólo espero que tú llegues un día a enamorarte de mí. A que me des una oportunidad y que podamos ser felices juntos._

_Mientras, seguiré esperando y seguiré pidiéndote una cita._

_Te amo_

_Draco._

Sacó otro pergamino listo para escribir la_ verdadera_ carta que le enviaría a Harry, era un tontería, pero después de la primera carta que escribió a Harry contándole lo mucho que le amaba y le extrañaba, se arrepintió y escribió otra más neutra. No eliminó la primera simplemente la guardó y así pasó con todas las demás. Porque no quería asustar a Harry. Y tal vez era una tontería y muchas veces se preguntaba por qué seguía insistiéndole a Harry, cuando habían muchos otros que morían por ser su amante o lo que Draco quisiera. Al final recordaba la neblina que fue su último año de clases y recuerda a Harry siendo paciente y amándolo. Alguien que lo quiso en sus malos momentos.

Miró la carta nuevamente esta vez decidió que tenía que ser diferente, tenía que arriesgarse.

Caminó con rapidez hacia su lechuza, dormida en el perchero junto a ventana y con un par de caricias la despertó.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Harry antes de que me arrepienta—le explicó mientras que amarraba la carta a su pata. —No esperes respuesta, tú sal huyendo lo más rápido que puedas.

La lechuza ululó como respuesta, Draco abrió la ventana y esta salió volando con rapidez.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos cuando una fría brisa llegó a su rostro, junto con recuerdos borrosos de Harry a su lado en los terrenos del colegio.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

Parado frente a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante en Hogsmead, Harry se dijo por décima octava vez que esto era una mala idea. Había caído ante la presión. Bueno más bien ante la culpa.

Después de leer la carta de Draco en donde le confesaba lo que sentía por él, Harry no supo qué hacer. No le contestó esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni la semana siguiente y habían pasado dos semanas que no le escribía a Draco y Draco no le escribió a él.

Y eso le supo mal, porque aunque fuera sólo a través de carta extrañaba a Draco. Y entonces le golpeó como una bludger. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo lejos del rubio? A través de todas las cartas Draco le estaba demostrando quién realmente era, en lo que se había transformado desde que dejó la escuela, desde que salió de su depresión. Ya no eran desconocidos, como aquella vez en el café la primera vez que se vieron. Y Draco lo amaba, lo decía entre líneas y disimulo, hasta que se lo dijo sin rodeos.  
>Mandó una corta misiva pidiéndole salir a cenar.<p>

Y ahora frente al restaurante se arrepentía. No estaba preparado. ¿Pero cuándo lo estaría?  
>Una pareja salió del restaurante tomados de la mano y riendo con ganas. Se detuvieron al lado de Harry y compartieron un beso.<p>

Harry completamente incómodo se alejó de la pareja y entró al restaurante. No le tomó mucho encontrar a Draco sentado mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Se acercó rápidamente, pero después de tropezarse con un par de mesas, decidió mejor tomarlo con calma.

—Hola —saludó al llegar, Draco lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Harry no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer en esa situación simplemente se sentó. Draco mirándolo divertido se sentó igual.

— ¿Qué mirabas por la ventana? —preguntó simplemente para decir algo, porque la radiante sonrisa del rubio lo tenía incomodo.

—A ti parado indeciso si entrar o no —dijo sonriendo más ganas —qué bueno que decidieras a favor.

Harry se sonrojó bastante, podía sentir el intenso calor en su rostro. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a la pareja que salió cuando él estaba afuera abrazados. ¡Se veía clarito! Qué vergüenza.

—Yo… —pero realmente no sabía que decir.

—Está bien, estás aquí y eso es lo importante.

Draco le hizo una seña al mesero y este se acercó con una botella de champagne y llenó las copas frente a ellos. Otro mesero se acercó con comidas de proporciones muy pequeñas.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir un par de cosas mientras decidías qué comer. —dijo tomando su copa de champagne y haciendo un ademán de brindar.

Harry levantó la suya.

—Por nosotros —dijo Draco chocando la copa de Harry con delicadeza y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Quiso protestar porque realmente no había un "nosotros", pero eso iniciaría una conversación que aún no estaba muy claro de si quería tenerla.

Harry abrió el menú que ya estaba en la mesa y lo leyó con atención. No era la primera vez que comía en ese restaurante. De hecho era uno de los favoritos de Hermione, así que siempre la invitaba cuando quería hablar con ella o necesitaba de su ayuda en investigaciones y tareas que le dejaban en la academia.

Siempre pedía lo mismo salmón en todas sus formas y ella bistec con todas sus salsas, pero hoy no estaba con Hermione, estaba con Draco y por alguna razón sentía que las cosas debían ser diferentes.

Distraídamente estiró la mano y tomó uno de los canapés frente a él. El rico sabor a salmón ahumado con salsa de hongos y la crocante canastita de galleta en la que estaba lo dejó encantado.

Miró a Draco sorprendido.

— ¿Pensabas que vendría a cenar contigo sin saber que te gusta comer?

— ¿Cómo…

—He hecho mis averiguaciones— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando su menú.

Harry volvió su mirada al menú y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Draco se estaba esforzando en complacerlo, como nunca lo había hecho en Hogwarts, cuando eran enemigos por obvias razones y cuando eran pareja, porque Harry siempre era el que hacía todo por él.  
>Se sentía bien, tener tanta atención de Draco. Podía acostumbrarse a ello.<p>

Al final de la cena, en la que Harry sentía que había pasado más tiempo con la boca llena que hablando. Salieron a caminar un poco. Draco le había recomendado tantos platos para probar y Harry en un impulso de dejarse llevar por las atenciones de Draco lo hizo, comió tanto que caminar por las calles no le pareció mala idea.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro rozándose con los hombros. Una vez se rozaron sus manos y Harry las escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo. Pero el recuerdo de ellos tomados de las manos caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts le llegó vívidamente.

Draco le hablaba con tranquilidad, le contaba de los proyectos que tenía para los nuevos orfanatos y las entrevistas que estaba haciendo a las encargadas de los niños y a las nuevas que iba a contratar.

Era maravilloso oírle hablar con tanto entusiasmo, su sonrisa, como sus ojos, brillaba y su cabello caía algunas veces en su rostro y lo apartaba con naturalidad, como si lo hiciera cientos de veces al día.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño puente de Hogsmeade que atravesaba un lago se detuvieron en la mitad. Ambos mirando al agua y la luna reflejada en el.

Ya unas cuantas veces habían pasado noches sentados a la orillas del lago en Hogwarts, admirando todo, pero nunca como esta vez, porque aquellas veces no eran ellos, sino dos adolescentes llenos de alcohol y sustancias tratando de vivir en un mundo que les causaba mucha tristeza.  
>Harry nunca se lo contó a sus amigos, pero una vez que había caído en el mundo de Draco no quería salir de él. Porque lo entumecía, lo llenaba de colores, de risas, de calidez, de una persona que lo necesitaba y quería estar con él. Era todo falso, pero al menos era algo.<p>

Ahora en cambio, todo era real. Draco estaba a su lado, consciente, feliz y con muchas ganas de estar con él. Y Harry por su parte quería lo mismo, ahora estaba más que seguro de eso.  
>Tomó el rostro de Draco por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle. Se acercó bastante, sonrió al notar que Draco era un poco más alto que él. El rubio lo miró con ojos expectantes. Y Harry se tiró sin pensarlo, sin mirar atrás, sólo pensando en que necesitaba besar a Draco ahora.<p>

Juntó sus labios, al principió fue sólo una presión, las manos de Draco se acomodaron en su cintura y Harry colocó las suyas en el cuello del rubio. Cerró los ojos al igual que Draco y poco a poco comenzaron a mover la boca, con lentitud, su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, los labios de Draco eran tan familiares, los extrañaba, su suavidad, los carnosos que eran.  
>Abrió un poco la boca y con la punta de la lengua recorrió los labios de Draco, humedeciéndolos un poco, Draco lo apretó contra él y el beso se intensificó, había fuerza y desesperación. Había necesidad, reconocimiento y mucha pasión.<p>

Abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas rápidamente se saludaron y comenzaron a bailar. Y Harry no estaba pensando en el beso o si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, porque sus bocas se movían y sus lenguas se envolvían solas, como viejas amigas que se vuelven a encontrar y tienen tanto que ponerse al día. Quiso reír de sus absurdos pensamientos, pero el gemido que soltó Draco cuando lo apretó más a su cuerpo lo desconectó de su mente.

Separaron sus bocas para poder respirar, sus pechos se rozaban con fuerza de lo agitados que estaban. Y la sonrisa de tontos en sus caras era para tomar una foto y guardarla para la posterioridad.

—Te amo Harry, amé al Harry que estuvo conmigo en mis peores momentos y amo al Harry que quiero que esté en mis mejores momentos. Por favor —terminó de decir juntado su frente con a la de Harry —acéptame de vuelta en tu vida. Quiero estar contigo siempre y no me importa si me llaman _Señora Potter_.

Harry rió ante el chiste y besó a Draco con fuerza. ¡Por Merlín que lo amaba! ¿Cómo se complicó tanto en cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia Draco? Eran tan claro.

El beso duró menos esta vez, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y la falta de aire que aún no recuperaban del todo no los dejaban estar pegados por la boca por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Draco y su mirada era un poco desesperada.

—Digo que te quiero, y que claro que quiero estar contigo —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

—Cien por ciento seguro —respondió abrazándolo.

Draco moviendo un poco la mano y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Harry se apartó un poco de él y miró su mano, era una cajita.

—Es para ti —dijo Draco dándosela. Harry la tomó sorprendido y la abrió.  
>Cuando vio el león de ojos jade jadeo audiblemente, a su lado había un dragón igual de plata como el león y sus ojos eran diamantes.<p>

Draco tomó la pulsera y se la abrochó a la mano y a su vez, Harry vio algo que no había notado en toda la noche. Draco tenía puesto la pulsera que Harry le había regalado aquella noche. Sólo que el león estaba acompañado al igual que el suyo por un dragón.

—Mandé hacer una réplica del león que me regalaste y mande hacer estos dos dragones —susurró abrazando a Harry, este miraba su muñeca sin poder creer las palabras de Draco— soñaba con enviártelo por lechuza en tu cumpleaños, pero siempre me acobardaba.

—Draco… —susurró Harry sintiendo una gran ternura por ese hombre, de apariencia tan fría, pero tan cálido y amoroso por dentro.

—No sé por qué lo traje hoy—dijo riendo un poco —se me ocurrió varias veces meterlo en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta y esperar a que lo descubrieras solo. Creo que como resultaron las cosas fue mejor. —terminó depositando un beso en la cabeza de Harry.

—Sí, fue mucho mejor —dijo abrazando con más fuerza al rubio— gracias por el regalo.

El cuerpo de Draco aunque era un poco más alto que él, se amoldaba al suyo a la perfección. Harry acomodó su cara en el cuello de Draco e inhaló profundamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el calor que emanaba del rubio. Era tan confortante que pensó en no moverse de allí jamás.

**º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º**

Cuando Harry finalmente lo penetró, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, varias emociones lo llenaba en ese momento. Placer y alegría siendo las más fuertes.

Después de aquel beso en el puente, no se dejaron de ver ni un solo día. De besarse y abrazarse, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero sólo después de un mes fue que finalmente se acostaron.

De eso ya habían pasado más de tres meses y cada vez que Harry entraba en él se sentía igual. Una alegría tan fuerte lo embargaba que le daban ganas de llorar, y cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su boca susurrara el nombre de su amado.

Recordaba que en los pocos meses que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts lo habían hecho incontables veces, pero jamás se había sentido así, tanta fuerza, tanta energía, la magia de Harry y la suya uniéndose como lo hacían ellos. Podía sentir todo de Harry, escuchar todos sus sonidos, respiraciones, palpitaciones y cuando cerraba los ojos se sentía uno con él.

Claro que no se dio cuenta en aquellas épocas, porque nunca estaba consciente de lo que hacía, perdido en un mundo de brumas y sueños. Perdiéndose de este acto maravilloso con Harry.

—Te amo —susurró y los ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente —tus ojos son tan hermosos, eres hermoso.

Harry sonrió y le besó con fuerza mientras que aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas. Apartó su boca de la de Harry y gimió con fuerza. Corrientes de placer le recorrían cada vez que Harry daba en su próstata. Estaba cerca, habían estado jugando mucho en la sala y ya cuando llegaron a la cama estaban desesperados. Harry estaba cerca también su respiración se aceleraba haciéndose sonora y sus labios jadeaban el nombre de Draco.

Cerró los ojos, levantó sus caderas y su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Harry mientras se corría.

No podía escuchar nada más allá del fuerte latido de su corazón en sus oídos y sentir el peso de Harry sobre su pecho. El cual le dificultaba un poco el poder respirar.

—Te amo Draco —dijo jadeando—tú no eres sólo hermoso, eres lo más maravilloso que ha caminado en la faz de la tierra y soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerte a mi lado.

Draco sonrió y depositó un beso en la cabeza de Harry. Cerró los ojos y al sentir la magia de Harry supo que al menos limpios estaban con el hechizo que hizo su pareja. Ya podía dormir algo antes de que comenzara el turno de Harry en el cuartel de Aurores.

Harry se acurrucó más a él y los cubrió con una manta.

—Soy tan feliz así —dijo Harry suspirando.  
>Y en su mente y la bruma de cansancio Draco concordó con él. Él también era feliz.<p>

**Fin**


End file.
